


По одному ничего не бывает

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Parallel Universes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт должен с ним встретиться после работы, чтобы вместе позаниматься. Это сиквел/сайд-стори к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1386085">"Отголоскам"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По одному ничего не бывает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is More than One of Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517163) by [Pyjamagurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjamagurl/pseuds/Pyjamagurl). 



Скотт должен с ним встретиться после работы, чтобы вместе позаниматься – у Скотта проблемы с дифференциальными уравнениями. Но он не появляется в семь, как они договаривались, поэтому Стайлз решает, что его задержали, и совершает налет на холодильник в поисках ужина, потом поднимается обратно в комнату, возвращаясь к книгам. Среднесеместровые тесты – отстой, но сдать их необходимо.

В половине восьмого он отправляет Скотту сообщение, чтобы пошевеливался, и засыпает где-то на третьей странице учебника после того, как четыре раза прочел один и тот же абзац.

Вздрогнув, он просыпается и обнаруживает, что экран компьютера потух, а книга прилипла к лицу. Стайлз отдирает лист от щеки и садится ровно, хмуро глядя на учебник по химии. Разве он читал не про Сталина перед тем, как уснуть?

Он проверяет телефон. От Скотта ничего. Хотя есть несколько сообщений от Дерека, но он не обращает на них внимания – обычно это что-то скучное, вроде напоминания присматривать за Скоттом, или указания спросить у Скотта, знает ли он об очередной надвигающейся смертельной угрозе. Еще сообщение от Лоры, но ни с какими Лорами он не знаком, поэтому пропускает его тоже. Он отправляет еще одно «ты забыл?», потом, крутанувшись на компьютерном стуле, разминает шею и замечает на стене плакат «Slow Kids at Play»*. Разве он на прошлой неделе не повесил его на другую стену? Телефон гудит.

«Что забыл?»

Стайлз хмурит брови. «Позаниматься вместе?» Он ждет пару секунд, потом отправляет «Опять бросил меня ради Эллисон?». Долго ждать ответа не приходится.

«Кто такая Эллисон?»

Что? Стайлз проводит рукой по жесткому ежику волос. Он проснулся в другом мире, не иначе – происходит что-то явно странное. Может, это ему все до сих пор снится?

«Я с Лидией» приходит ответ, и, о’кей, здесь определенно что-то не то. В груди неприятно тянет, потому что пусть Стайлз и понимает постепенно – ему с Лидией никогда не быть вместе, какая-то часть его все еще ее любит, любит с тех пор, как ему исполнилось девять. И хотя они никогда это не обсуждают, Скотту все известно.

«Джексон не против?» Стайлз дергает коленом в ожидании ответа, чересчур сильно сжимая телефон. Он начинает волноваться – слишком многое не сходится, и он не может понять почему.

«Чего Джексону быть против?»

Да, что-то точно не так. Сердце колотится, пульс отдает в ушах. Он прокручивает перечень и открывает сообщения от Дерека, и они тоже лишены всякого смысла, слишком личные, слишком встревоженные. А от Лоры одно «дай ему время, он старается». Что-что?

Кто-то звонит в дверь, и Стайлз в замешательстве поднимает голову. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз слышал этот звонок. Все, кого он знает, либо имеют ключи, либо заходят или запрыгивают через окно. Еще раз звонят, и он встает со стула.

Когда он идет вниз, все выглядит обычным. Те же обои, поскрипывающая ступенька в середине лестницы, скол на перилах от упавшего Мегатрона, которого он уронил в семь лет с верхней площадки. Та же фотография мамы и папы со дня свадьбы и еще одна, сделанная летом до маминой болезни, на столике у подножья лестницы.

Вновь трезвонят, когда Стайлз уже тянется, чтобы открыть дверь, и он собирается прокомментировать чье-то терпение, но вместо этого замирает с отвисшей челюстью.

На пороге стоит Дерек Хейл. Дерек Хейл, лицо которого немного светлеет, когда он видит Стайлза, и это самое лицо намного мягче, чем когда либо доводилось наблюдать Стайлзу. Он не сразу замечает отсутствие черных цветов в одежде. На Дереке темно-зеленая худи и синие джинсы, и выглядит он моложе и расслабленнее. Даже волосы не так торчат, как обычно. Это пугает до чертиков.

– Э… ты что здесь делаешь? Обычно ты пользуешься окном.

– Я… эм… думал, что ты так больше оценишь, – говорит Дерек, который выглядит обеспокоенным, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Дерек нервничает? – Мы должны были встреться двадцать минут назад, я пытался тебе позвонить.

– Ага… я… для чего? – уточняет Стайлз. Чуть помедлив, Дерек делает шаг вперед, слишком близко склоняясь к Стайлзу, так близко, что, кажется, Дерек собирается его поцеловать или взять за руку или сделать что-то еще столь же интимное. И стоп, нет! Стайлз упирается ладонью ему в плечо, не давая приблизиться. Дерек в замешательстве отстраняется, будто это Стайлз себя странно ведет.

– Послушай, я прошу прощения за свою реакцию. Я все понял, хорошо? Лора полчаса читала мне лекцию, чтобы я не давил и дал тебе время. Знаю, что мы… что сразу так все навалилось. И я знаю, ты переживаешь, что скажет шериф.

– Лора? – повторяет Стайлз. Дерек несет какой-то бред, никак не связанный с действительностью, происходит что-то странное и Стайлз уверен, что до сих пор спит. Ему это снится – единственное разумное объяснение. Только так можно упомянуть Лору Хейл, чтобы лицо Дерека при этом не исказилось в болезненной гримасе. Но Лора – самое простое, за что можно зацепиться.

– Ага, – произносит Дерек, хмурясь, но это не привычное Стайлзу выражение. Дерек взволнован и сбит с толку, но Стайлз поклялся бы, что за всем очевидным прячется… нежность? И он не знает, как с ней обращаться. – Лора всегда становится на твою сторону.

– Правда? – Стайлз чувствует начало панической атаки – внизу живота поднимается знакомый тошнотворный ком, сердце бешено колотится, пока он пытается разобраться, о чем говорит Дерек.

Все неправильно. Дерек говорит о Лоре так, будто она жива, выглядит, словно не он несет на плечах тяжесть всего мира, а Скотт, получается, никогда не слышал об Эллисон. Все перекручено, совершенно по-другому, и Стайлз не представляет, как с этим справиться. 

Он глубоко вдыхает. Дерек, с неприкрытым беспокойством на лице, пытается взять за его плечо, но Стайлз, зажмурившись, отшатывается, сосредотачиваясь на своем дыхании.

– Стайлз?

Стайлз распахивает глаза, дыхание сбивается, когда он поднимает взгляд и видит женщину с темно-каштановыми волосами и глазами такого же оттенка, как и у него.

– Мама?

Он не думает. Он пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и крепко ее обнимает. Ощущения не те. В последний раз, когда он ее обнимал, ему было десять и доставал он маме лишь до груди, а еще медицинские аппараты вокруг, провода, с которыми надо было обращаться аккуратно, чтобы не отсоединить, и обнимать приходилось не слишком сильно, чтобы не оставить синяков. Теперь он выше, мамина голова едва доходит ему до подбородка. Но Стайлз обнимает ее, вдыхая и вспоминая. Пахнет она тоже иначе, чем в воспоминаниях.

– Дорогой, – говорит мама ему в футболку, осторожно отвечая на объятия, будто он ее пугает, – с тобой все хорошо? Что-то случилось?

– Шериф, – натянуто произносит Дерек, и Стайлз отрывается от мамы, чтобы на него посмотреть. Дерек стоит, неловко застыв на месте, и больше походит на того себя, к которому привык Стайлз. Он переводит взгляд на дверь, ожидая увидеть входящего отца. Но никого нет, и он в замешательстве смотрит на маму.

И лишь теперь замечает форму цвета хаки, которую привык видеть на отце, только меньше и опрятней. Знакомая золотая звезда, прицепленная к карману куртки, гласит «шериф», но это тоже все неправильно. Мама выглядит старше, чем на фотографиях, которые есть у Стайлза, чем в детских воспоминаниях, спрятанных глубоко-глубоко, но и более здоровой – такую ее они с отцом давно не видели.

– Дерек, – говорит мама, но с беспокойством смотрит на Стайлза. Паническая атака вновь набирает обороты, сердечный стук отдает в ушах. Шериф – не отец, а мама, так где тогда его отец?

– Где папа? – слышит Стайлз собственный голос и едва замечает выражение шока и замешательства на мамином лице, пока она не обхватывает ладонями его лицо и мягко водит большими пальцами по его щекам. И он знает. Он знает, о чем говорит противоположность его мира в этом. – Нет…

– Стайлз…

– Нет, – более твердо произносит он. Ее лицо расплывается перед глазами, когда он отшатывается, минует Дерека и, спотыкаясь, несется к лестнице. Он не обращает внимания на окрики мамы, взволнованный вид ее и Дерека и заскакивает в ванную, захлопывает дверь и садится на край ванны. Он опускает голову между колен, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

Руки, прижатые к затылку, трясутся, слезы, текущие из глаз, впитываются в ткань штанов, и он дрожащей ладонью проводит по лицу. Папы здесь нет, это значит, что его папа остался где-то в другом мире без него и, наверное, сходит с ума от беспокойства. Все не так. Он тысячи раз желал, чтобы мама не умерла, но не так. Он не представляет, как жить, когда мама жива, а папа нет.

Он щиплет себя за руку, моля бога, что это сон, но от щипка просто больно, а когда открывает глаза, вокруг знакомая-незнакомая ванная. Он до сих пор в странном мире.

Стайлз не знает, сколько здесь мается, пока не раздается тихий стук в дверь, но он его игнорирует. Он трет глаза рукавом худи и пытается сообразить, как сюда попал и как вернуться домой к папе. Не очень успокаивает, что где-то есть еще один Стайлз, Стайлз, которому роднее эти Дерек и мама, который посмотрит на папу, как он только что смотрел на маму.

– Стайлз, – доносится мягкий и осторожный голос Дерека из-за двери. Он опять стучит, а потом пытается повернуть ручку. Дверь поддается и Дерек заглядывает внутрь. – Что-то случилось, да?

– Ага, – хрипит Стайлз и тяжело сглатывает, тря рукой губы. – Это не… не… – он хочет сказать «правильно», но требуется другое слово, когда Дерек смотрит на него так, словно у него украли что-то важное. Потому что так и есть, у этого Дерека есть сестры и, наверное, друзья, этот Дерек не знает потерь, как Дерек Стайлза – это видно невооруженным глазом. Этот Дерек знает Стайлза, который его, наверное, любит, и потерял отца, а не мать. – Не мое.

Дерек осторожно входит, закрывая за собой дверь, и садится на ванну примерно в футе от Стайлза. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек сдерживается, это видно по тому, как он, излучая неловкость, не знает, куда деть руки, наконец, укладывая их на колени. Он все еще хмурится, будто ему неясно, будто он пропускает огромный кусок головоломки, которую Стайлз уже разгадал.

– Ты… ты головой ударился? – спрашивает Дерек. Он кладет руку Стайлзу на плечо, словно не в силах сдержаться, прикосновение бережное, но уверенное, с намерением поддержать, а Стайлз смотрит на эту руку испуганно – это не для него предназначено.

– Нет, – поднимаясь, говорит Стайлз, не обращая внимания на выражение обиды на лице Дерека, и принимается ходить от стенки до стенки. – Смотри, я занимался, заснул, а когда проснулся, все стало по-другому.

– По-другому? – тихо переспрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз прямо видит, как вертятся в его мозгу шестеренки, пока он пытается понять, о чем говорит Стайлз.

– Да, по-другому, – недовольно повторяет Стайлз, взмахивая рукой. – Мама жива, а отец мертв, Скотт никогда не слышал про Эллисон… не спрашивай, – говорит он, когда Дерек смотрит с еще большим замешательством, – а ты… даже не знаю, откуда начать. Ты все еще оборотень, да?

– Ага, – медленно подтверждает Дерек.

– И твоя старшая сестра жива, так?

– А почему Лоре не быть живой?

– Потому что в моем мире она мертва, – поясняет Стайлз и стискивает зубы, когда видит, что Дерек совсем сбит с толку.

– Думаю, нам надо поговорить с моими родителями, – говорит озадаченный Дерек. Стайлз изумленно на него смотрит – его родители живы. В животе все скручивается тошнотворным узлом.

– Господи, твои родители не погибли, – не подумав, ляпает Стайлз. Встревоженный Дерек поднимается и осторожно берет Стайлза за руки, останавливая. Стайлз уверен, что больше не вынесет – этот Дерек такой чистый, цельный, без гнета вины, и кажется почти незнакомым.

– Стайлз, все хорошо. Мы поедем к ним и ты все расскажешь.

– Дерек, я не…

– Они найдут способ все исправить.

– Мы не знаем, что это за "все", – заявляет Стайлз, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается гнев, когда он встречается взглядом с Дереком, но ответного гнева не видит, лишь страх, привязанность и беспокойство.

– Им многое известно, – успокаивающе заверяет его Дерек. – Может, это что-то наподобие тех чар, которые ведьма наслала на Джексона прошлым летом.

– Дерек, это не чары! – кричит Стайлз, вырываясь из его захвата и отстраняясь как можно дальше, насколько позволяет ванная.

– Ты не можешь этого точно знать.

– Моя жизнь – не ложь, – говорит Стайлз, сутулясь. – Твоя жизнь тоже не ложь… Мне нужно вернуться домой.

– Думаешь… – Дерек хмурится и замолкает, всем своим телом выказывая беспокойство, пока он складывает все, сказанное Стайлзом, вместе. Губы поджаты, брови сведены вместе, и на какое-то мгновение он выглядит как Дерек, который знаком Стайлзу, и у Стайлза сердце сжимается в груди. Он не хочет становиться причиной такого выражения лица. – Думаешь, ты из другой реальности?

– Да. Знаю, что звучит это как из какого-то сериала, но, поверь…

– Я верю, – быстро говорит Дерек, и Стайлз встречается с ним взглядом. Во рту становится сухо, потому что это Дерек, который верит людям, который верит именно ему. И кажется неправильным, что за это доверие никак бороться не нужно.

– Я не знаю, как сюда попал, но я точно не отсюда, – шепчет Стайлз, потом прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд. – Это как… как зеркало, кривое зеркало. Кое-что такое же, но что-то совсем другое. У меня есть… есть люди, к которым я должен вернуться.

– А мне нужен обратно мой Стайлз, – сообщает Дерек, и, когда Стайлз с удивлением к нему оборачивается, он выглядит намного решительнее и увереннее, чем за последние десять минут. – Так что мы пойдем и поговорим с моими родителями и Лорой и во всем разберемся, о’кей?

– О’кей.

– Ты, наверное, тоже хочешь вернуться к своему Дереку, – Дерек протискивается мимо Стайлза, чтобы открыть дверь. Он останавливается, пропуская его вперед. Выражение лица у Дерека открытое и серьезное. – Да?

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз, потому что так проще, чем объяснять: отношения Дерека и Стайлза в этом мире – совсем иные и во стократ более близкие, чем у него когда-либо будут с Дереком дома. Он не хочет сильно задумываться, что у них за отношения. Не хочет думать о том, что он жаждет вернуться домой к Дереку сердитому и надломленному, но который вписывается в его картину мира. 

И не хочет думать о странном обнадеживающем чувстве, зарождающемся в груди – если у них с Дереком есть шанс в этой вселенной, то, наверное, может быть, в будущем у него с Дереком в их мире тоже что-то получится.

Эту мысль он себе позволяет очень редко.

Намного важнее, что ему надо вернуться домой к отцу, вернуться в мир, который понятен, пусть и наполнен опасностями и риском лишиться жизни.

Он спускается по лестнице, останавливается внизу, чтобы посмотреть на стоящие на столике фотографии. Чувствует, как позади застывает Дерек, осторожно сохраняющий дистанцию.

– Я могу попрощаться?

– Да, – Дерек кладет руку ему на плечо и легко сжимает. – Я подожду в машине.

_Конец_

 

*Дилан О'Брайен играет на ударных в группе «Slow Kids at Play».


End file.
